What They Don't Understand
by onyx-dreams
Summary: Her doppleganger, her kindred soul, her other half, but not her lover...they didn't understand what it was between her and Naruto.


What They Don't Understand

* * *

><p>By onyx-dreams<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this Naruto awesomeness.

* * *

><p>It was strange really, when you think about it. This felt natural to her, as right as breathing. She knew he felt the same way. Even Kakashi-sensei understood it to the point where he didn't look cross about it. But the rest of the village didn't seem to get the idea...they shunned both of them, and scolded Kakashi for allowing it to continue. Why? Because they didn't understand. Simple as that.<p>

The pinkette sighed to herself and rolled over to lay her head on her blonde teammate's bare chest and threw an arm around his waist. This is what people didn't understand, what they shunned, what they had no concept of. She loved Naruto. Loved him deeply. She would do anything and everything for her teammate. She would die for him if it came to it.

But what people didn't understand was that, though she loved Naruto with all her heart and soul, she wasn't IN love with him. This distinction was lost on so many people and it caused so much drama for her and her Jinchuriki teammate. People whispered when they walked by, pointed fingers. At first, it hurt a bit. But soon she came to realize that, as long as she had Naruto, it didn't matter what people said.

He was the other half to her lost soul. Her shining light in the darkness, the port in her storm-tossed harbor. He understood the pain in her heart and soul just like she understood his. Naruto was more than her friend, more than family, and in some ways more than a lover could ever be. As loud mouthed as he was, he was so connected and attuned to her, that there were some things she never needed to say out loud. He heard them loud and clear.

This bond scared people. They didn't understand what could cause two teammates to live together as if they were lovers, yet claim that no feelings of that nature resided between them. They didn't understand how they shared the same bed, laying next to each other, simply basking in the other's presence there. That was something lovers did. Not friends, nor teammates.

They had tried for a while to adhere to the social standard set by the rest of Konoha. They lived in separate apartments and only saw each other as much as was socially appropriate of friends and teammates. It was hard. Sakura had felt hollowed out, cold and alone those dreary nights without Naruto. Her emotional pain almost felt physical. She didn't cry about it, but she felt like less of a person, like she was only half instead of whole. Soon enough they couldn't take it anymore and just gave the finger to Konoha and moved in together.

She wasn't too sure she could pinpoint the exact time this strange bond had occurred. But it assuredly was after Sasuke had betrayed their team and their village. After that day, Naruto had sought to make sure his pink haired teammate never suffered if he could help it. In return, Sakura bullied anyone who dared sneer at her teammate. She made them stop tormenting him. Well...maybe Kakashi wasn't the ONLY one who understood. Her Shishou, Tsunade was also understanding. Because Tsunade had a team like Sakura's once. And she knew the comfort to be found in a person who was a teammate and a friend, but also something more.

But even with the Hokage turning a blind eye, people still gossiped, still rumored.

Well they could have their rumor mills. They could speculate all they wanted. All she truly needed was her friend and her teammate. The rest of the world be damned. Naruto made her smile and ensured she found a reason to live everyday. She made sure Naruto knew he could be loved by someone, that not everyone was out to push his face into the dirt.

She hugged the blonde haired man a little tighter to her and smiled up at his drooling face. How strange that the one man she had despised so much would turn out to be the very thing she needed in her life. She didn't need to be in love with him, just to love him. Love him for being Naruto, for being who he was, to never spurn him for any of his faults.

To Naruto, she was just Sakura. To Sakura, he was just Naruto. No titles, no roles, no expectations. Just them, plain and simple.

Sakura closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, feeling as happy and safe as could be.

* * *

><p>AN: Strange concept I know. But I have a friend I feel this way about. No romantic interest whatsoever, but I love him so much. I would do anything for him. And I think that this is what is between Sakura and Naruto. Something strong, that goes beyond the normal bounds of friendship.


End file.
